


A Chilly Interlude

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to get in a little practice and Asch doesn't really have many objections to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chilly Interlude

"Fuck, it's cold!"

"What the hell do you have to complain about?" Luke grumbled, rubbing his arms vigorously as he followed Asch into the furthest empty igloo in Keterburg Square. "Look at how you're dressed, everything but your head is covered."

"Doesn't matter, it's still fucking cold," Asch snarled as he stalked further in, stopping at one of the low couches and kicking the ash filled fire pit fruitlessly. There wasn't any wood or fuel around to at least warm the place up with.

"Oh lord, quit your bitching and sit down already," Luke groused as he pulled down the heavy cloth pinned up over the entryway. For a door, it was pretty flimsy, but it should serve their purpose well enough for the time being. At the very least, the kids in the square were too distracted with their eternal snowball fight to wonder what the weird tourists were up to. "Besides, I'll warm you up fast enough anyway."

Asch scowled at him, but kept his tongue, for the most part. Besides, he could always pay Luke back for every little snitty comment later on that night. In fact, he supposed it was something to look forward to, though he'd never admit that to his idiot replica. "You'd better," Asch hissed out as he plopped down ungracefully on the couch, "Or I'll make tonight a living hell."

"Promises promises," Luke mutter sourly as he walked over and then kneeled down in front of his bitchy God-General. "Your tabard is in the way."

"So?" Asch smirked snidely as he gazed down at his replica with a small tinge of amusement. "You have hands, move it yourself."

Luke shook his head and rolled his eyes heavenward. It figured. "You're going to make me do everything, aren't you?"

"It was your idea," Asch purred smoothly, his smirk turning into a pleased grin. Luke had such a wonderful way of making it so damned easy to turn his words back around on him. It was at the point where it had almost become something of a game, in Asch's mind at least.

"Fine," Luke sighed in an acute put upon manner as he reached up and brushed the heavy cloth aside. So typical. Even with something this ungodly stupid, Asch still had to be ridiculously difficult and superior. But he supposed that it just wouldn't be right for him to act any differently. He _was_ Asch the Bloody after all, a complete and utter pain in Luke's ass, both literally and figuratively. It took a bit longer to unbuckle Asch's belt, but his fingers were stiff from the cold, so the difficulty he had with it wasn't much of a surprise. And thankfully he just had to deal with the bottom few hooks on Asch's uniform, and of course, the pants, but they were _always_ easy to get out of the way. Open closure was such a lovely bit of tailoring. But just when he was reaching forward to _begin_ , a sharp kick in his side halted his motion. Luke glanced up, one eyebrow arched in moderately aggrieved inquisitiveness, "What?"

"Take your gloves off, you nitwit," Asch ordered sharply, "They're cold."

Luke rolled his eyes again. "So are my hands."

"Yes, but at least they'll warm up faster," Asch growled as he crossed his arms and leaned back, his shoulder blades prickling uncomfortably thanks to the ice walls. He would much rather be doing this at the hotel, or at the damn inn, but oh no, they couldn't go there. Their _friends_ might find them there. _Luke's_ friends. The idiot seemed to forget that at least at either of those locations they could lock the damn doors, which they had been doing for awhile now. _Moron_.

Luke ground his teeth together in frustration but did as instructed. He didn't feel like getting into one of their usual arguments again, not when his goal was in sight. Besides, he wanted to get a little practice in _any_ way. Luke smiled fakely, waving his now bared hands pointedly in the air, as he asked, "Happy now?"

"I don't _do_ happy," Asch sneered, "But yes, they are acceptable now."

Luke bit back a retort and smothered another sigh, instead he simply reached forward and took Asch in hand. His dear original being bitchy was nothing new, and besides he was on a mission and he would not be deterred. He rarely got the chance to do this, there just generally wasn't enough time for this sort of thing. They tended to have to work under a swift deadline, and there was just so much to do already: a little kissing, a bit of foreplay, and a great deal of mind blowing sex. They had to get all of that done _and_ clean up in the little space of time granted them until the others came to search them out. And well, once Asch got started there really was no chance in hell of distracting him from his objective, which generally consisted of making it very difficult for Luke to walk around like a normal person afterwards. Not that he was complaining, oh hell no, but there were still a few other things he'd like to do every now and then. Like making Asch squirm, which was nearly impossible, but giving him a blowjob tended to work well in favor of that. Somewhat, anyway.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Asch groused, doing his best to fight down a shiver and failing slightly at that, which only served to make his mood even darker. He _hated_ showing any sort of weakness, especially not in front of his idiot replica. It just... wasn't proper. "It's fucking cold, in case that fact had escaped you."

"Admiring the view?" Luke shot back cheekily. He was half tempted to just leave it here. There was a limit to what he would take, even at a time like this. And, of course, Asch _always_ tested that limit, sometimes on purposes, but usually just by being his ever so charming self. But still, he _did_ want this.

"It's not exactly something you don't see on a regular basis," Asch retorted smugly as he leaned forward, a familiar predatory gleam in his eyes. "Or would you rather I show you some _other_ tricks I can do with it?"

Luke blushed at the blatant innuendo, but thankfully, it wasn't quite as bright as it used to get. He was starting to get accustomed to their, uh, _relationship_. Sort of. Well, at least he was getting desensitized to the sexual references, maybe? It wasn't like they _didn't_ do it every damn way they could come up with, and sometimes in ways that hadn't seemed possible to begin with. But no, he was getting distracted now, he _wouldn't_ allow himself to get distracted. Not this time. "You promised," Luke grumbled halfheartedly.

"Then get on with it!" Asch snarled as he leaned back, his entire posture stiff and unyielding. "The cold isn't helping your cause, in case you hadn't noticed."

Grinding his teeth together in irritation, Luke leaned forward and blew a hot breath across Asch's length. Despite the temperature and the God-General's bitching about the cold, it was still mostly erect and it certainly wouldn't take long to get it up the rest of the way. Luke smiled mischievously as he snaked his tongue out and licked the very tip end. His smile widened into something of a triumphant grin as he felt Asch shift under him slightly. Yes, that's exactly what he was going for: making Asch squirm.

Asch hissed quietly through his teeth and leaned his head back against the ice as Luke gave him a rather pointed, and somewhat superior -little shit-, look before taking the entire head in his mouth. The inside of Luke's mouth was like an oven compared to the frigid air, a wonderfully pleasant warm and _wet_ oven. He honestly couldn't say that he had too much to complain about, not that he'd ever let on about that particular fact. Though his replica's fascination about this specific act was rather bewildering, not that he'd complain about that much either. It was quite an enjoyable experience, and Luke certainly was starting to get _good_ at it. Pity they usually didn't have enough time for such things. Not that he'd complain about that either, regularly burying himself in another part of his replica's anatomy more than made up for the lack. Though, hell if he'd admit to that either. 

Gritting his teeth, his previous train of thought forgotten for the moment, Asch closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing as Luke began to suck on him in earnest. Yes, his replica was definitely getting better at this. He supposed that he _would_ have to admit to the fact that Luke was good at _some_ thing soon enough. Not that his replica wasn't good at _other_ things, being an impossibly and exceptionally wonderful fuck being at the top of that list. Actually, now that he thought about it, he'd probably kill anyone else who tried anything with the idiot. Luke was thoroughly his now.

His and _only_ his.

Luke glanced up speculatively for a moment, never abating on the light teasing suction that he had come to realize worked best, and was pleased to note the faint hint of color rising in Asch's cheeks. On certain subjects, it was incredibly easy to make his original blush, but when it came down to sex, it became a lot harder to pull off. Asch was usually so focused that it took an act of god to startle him out of it enough to even flush in the slightest. His dear God-General was quite pretty that way, though. Then again, Asch was exceptionally beautiful even at the worst of times. But thinking like that probably bordered on narcissism in his case. Not that he didn't enjoy the view. He _always_ enjoyed the view.

Asch worried at his bottom lip and glanced towards the doorway, though the vast majority of his attention was focused on Luke: his hands, his mouth, his _tongue_ and what all he was doing. The suction was godly, but that agile, little tongue went far beyond that point into the "can't do without" category. He wouldn't mind suffering through this kind of torture for many, many hours to come. Still. "I hate to rain on your parade," he muttered breathlessly, grimacing at how _weak_ he sounded. Damnit, he shouldn't let the idiot affect him so much. "But we've been extremely lucky so far at not getting interrupted."

Luke almost scowled at that, or the best that he could manage considering just what his lips were busy doing at the moment, but he caught the warning behind Asch's statement well enough. They didn't need any of those damned kids walking in on them. Asides from probably scarring the little brats for life, there would, no doubt, be rumors floating around town in no time flat about those freaky redheaded twins who got caught doing really bizarre things in public. Oh yes, that's just what he needed, the others finding out about the interesting turn his relationship with Asch had taken of late. He wouldn't have to worry about Van or the other God-Generals killing him ever again, because he'd be long dead way before then.

Shivering at the thought, Luke sucked harder on Asch's erection and licked at every little bit of it that he could reach. His hands never stopped moving, running along the remainder of his original's shaft in a tight, but gentle grip or brushing lightly down below and across the God-General's balls. Luke have swiftly come to realize that while Asch didn't appreciate a hard touch down there, feather light wisps of sensation, on the other hand, worked wonders.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip now, Asch closes his eyes and just allowed himself to feel. One hand reached down unconsciously to grope at Luke's hair, while the other simply curled up into a nigh crushing grip. His muscles were tightening up even further in preparation, the tension in his thighs was almost unbearable. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all. He could hold it off to an extent, but doing so would serve no purpose at the moment. They needed to hurry up, it was _always_ about hurrying, and well, this _was_ what Luke seemed to want. He might as well give the idiot what he was after.

If Luke could have grinned, he would have, as wide and brightly as he could ever hope to imagine. This was the first time he'd managed to get Asch off this way. Hell, the first time he'd been allowed to, and he was more than enjoying the results. His original's shaft was one big throbbing, solid piece of delectable tension and now all that was left was a little bit more here and there... yes, just like that and... _ew!_

Luke scrunched his nose up as Asch reached his peak and a somewhat unpleasant taste flooded his mouth. Well, no, it wasn't really _that_ bad, just salty and kinda... yucky. He sucked on Asch just a few more times before drawing back and grimacing slightly as he swallowed. Definitely an acquired taste, but it wasn't too awful bad he supposed. It would just take a bit of getting used to.

Asch peered down at Luke with one eye open and couldn't resist an amused chuckle at his replica's expression. "You could have just spit it out, you know," he said blandly, though there were hints of the usual "you idiot" inflection in his tone. "Most people generally do, it's not the best taste in the world after all."

Luke scowled up at him and stuck his tongue out. "Well I didn't know that," he grumbled petulantly, "Besides, I don't spit. It's undignified."

Asch snorted and did his best to smother the hilarity bubbling up within him. "Yes, of course. _Undignified_ ," he purred in pure and absolute amusement, "Not unlike everything else you do."

"Oh shut up," Luke growled, his scowl deepening further at the jab as he reached up and started putting Asch's clothes back in order. Just what he needed, yet another way for his original to make fun of him. Still, it wasn't all bad. He _had_ made Asch breathless, and that was worth any sort of bad taste that might result from it.

Asch waited patiently while Luke rebuckled his belt before speaking again. "Stand up," he ordered flatly, his tone brooking no objections, "And turn around."

Luke gave him a curious look but shrugged and did as instructed. What was he up to now? But his answer came swiftly enough as Asch's arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back, settling him in between the God-General's legs, one of them hooking over his own, holding him in place.

"Did you think I'd forget what this sort of thing does to you?" Asch murmured softly as he rest his chin upon Luke's shoulder and slowly ran his hands down across his replica's stomach, his destination more than obvious.

Luke shivered involuntarily as Asch gripped him through the fabric of his pants. "No-o-o," he panted, his breath quickening as his original stroked him experimentally through the cloth. No, it never really took much at all to _excite_ him to a fever pitch when Asch was involved.

"Mmm," Asch hummed pleasantly as he began to stroke Luke hard and methodically through his pants. "You're so responsive to me and only me. Do you know how much I like that?" he hissed quietly as he shifted slightly and nuzzled at his replica's ear. "It's the biggest turn on ever."

Luke flushed bright red at Asch's unexpected admission. Well, he'd been pretty certain that his original had _enjoyed_ their, uh, little trysts, but he hadn't realized just how _much_ Asch liked it... and maybe... him. That was... nice. Better than nice, in fact. He couldn't quite put a word to it, but it made him feel warm inside. But still. "Yes, well, but, uh," he muttered helplessly, trying to find a way to express his hesitation without ruining everything, " _Now?_ In my pants?!"

Asch chuckled low in his throat, the vibration causing Luke to shiver even more. "Just tell them you fell in the snow," he offered, "Or if you want, you can tell them I pushed you into a snowbank for being your usual moronic self. They'd believe that. It's not like there isn't enough _wet_ outside to work with."

Nodding shakily, Luke reached down and lightly grasped Asch's hands. He was so very close now, too close, in fact. Asch always seemed to know just what to do to make him explode. Sometimes he wondered about that, about where his original's skill came from. But considering where the God-General had been for the past seven years, he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to know the answer to that. Luke bore more than enough guilt as it was, he wasn't quite sure that he could bear even more, especially not any of that nature. And, well, Asch didn't really seem to hold much of anything against him anymore. At least, not where, or when, it mattered most. That was more than enough for him.

Asch smiled as he felt Luke twitch under his expert touch. Yes, just like that. Luke always gave him exactly what he wanted in this particular aspect of their relationship. Now, if he could just work on the rest, then everything would be perfect. But he supposed that Luke just wouldn't be Luke if he ever stopped being a naive, idiotic twit. "Are you happy with the results of your little _experiment_?" he murmured as he kissed Luke gently behind the ear and raised his arms, simply hugging his replica and enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Mhmm," Luke hummed in pure contentment as he leaned back into the ever so welcome embrace. Asch wasn't exactly the most affectionate of people, but that just made the little, unexpected gestures all the better, and more heartfelt, he supposed. Well, regardless, he loved them and he... _loved_ Asch, maybe? That little fact was starting to become more and more of an inevitability of late. He couldn't say that he minded it either. No, not in the least.


End file.
